Singing With The Enemy
by Brooklynn.Lemonade.AWESOME
Summary: lemonade mouth. Guess whos makeing a come back? youll never ever guess who. Its kind of obvious  who the enemy is.. or is it.    rated M for language, content, and some violence. ENJOY! give me ideas of your own too!
1. Wen we Kiss 3

Hi! This is my first fanfic. Ever so be nice its okay if you tell me I suck..

The Song for this chapter is "My First Kiss" by 3oh3 feat. Ke$ha

Chapter 1

Wen's Backyard

It starts when Wen pulls Olivia over to dance with him. The band is singing "More Than A Band".

Wen's POV

I pull Olivia out of her seat to come and dance with me. Surprised, Olivia blushes and smiles. She rapped her little delicate arms around my neck. As I snake my arms around her waist pulling her close. "This is nice" I said. She sighs happily.

"Yeah, I like it. I wish we could dance like this, together, more often…" she whispered as she laid her head on my chest. I've always liked Olivia ever since that night of our first grade recital. Now ever since the band started we've gotten to know each other better. Suddenly I felt Olivia raise her head. I look down at her. She was looking up at me. I looked into her luscious, beautiful, brown eyes when I notice she got taller she must of gotten on her tip toes. I smiled at her than she kissed me! She actually kissed me! I snapped out of my shock and kissed her back. Suddenly I hear a gasp and whispering. I pull away from our blissful kiss and see Mo, Charlie, and Stella looking over at us. Olivia looked up, and got so embarrassed that she blushed a deep crimson covered her face with her hand and buried her face onto my chest.

"I'm gonna go umm… Charlie will you walk me home?" Mo asked Charlie.

"Sure!" Charlie almost bursted from the excitement when Mo asked him.

"I'm gonna go too…"Stella said. The three left, out the back ate, now it was just me and Olivia.

"Olivia…" I said shaking her slightly.

"Olivia they're gone…" still no answer. I grabbed her shoulders and lightly pushed her off my chest. Than I grabbed her wrists, and uncovered her beautiful face. She looked up at me, still blushing, I leaned down and kissed her._Right were we left off… _I thought to myself


	2. NYC, Mudslide Crush, and a Ghost Light!

sorry this is soo late some on gave me a mean report so... ya i got total writters block but there is a speacil twist on this enjoy! Chapter 2 - NYC, NBB, MC, & Mr. Vanderduche. Its thursday. The band was at Oliivia's house practicing, when Olivia's grandma comes out with a mysterious letter. Olivia's POV "Gonna turn the world into a dance floor Determinate!, Determinate!" We sang together. "Hi grandma." I sang. "Olivia you've got a letter. It's addressed to Olivia and bandmates" she said. I took the letter out of her hand and tore it open. I it out loud. "Dear Lemonade Mouth, Here at the NYC thunderdome we challenge you to a battle of the bands. You will be competing against 'Mudslide Crush' and 'The Naked Brothers Band'. The Naked Brothers are trying to make a come back. We are hoping that you will pass on the news to 'Mudslide Crush' Thank You, Hanson Vanderduche." we all screamed with excitment! I called Mrs. Tye, shes going to be our parental supervision, than I grabbed my phone and called scott. He is meeting me and Wen at the smoothee shoppe around the corner. I grabbed Wen's hand and pulled him around the corner. "Where are we going?" "To tell Mudslide Crush." I looked over at Wen he just kept looking forward. I used my free hand and turned his head towords mine. I kissed him deeply and pationatly. We than walked into the smoothee shoppe hands intertwined and Scott's and Ray's eyes popped. I handed them the letter. "Holy Fuck no way!" Scott yelled. "What!" Ray took the Piece of paper. "Holy Shit! So we are compeeting against you guys and the Naked Brothers?" me and wen just laughed, and nodded. "Be at the airport by 9 am Sunday morning, i think we will be there for about a week. our flight leaves at 9:30. you need a adult to go with you, we've already got . welp C'YA SUCKAHZ!" me and we ran out. "What was that for?" Wen asked. all of a sudden we saw a brght white light. 


	3. Wen, UnFair Choices, n my JackAss Father

Chapter 3 - Wen you meet HIM... Love Story - Taylor Swift (youll see why...) Wen's POV We saw a bright white light. It was a car."Olivia?" the man said. "DAD?" Olivia squeaked. "Daddy! how did you get out?" The man got out of the car, and gave Liv a hug. "Good Behavior. go figure fight? so whos your friend?" her dad said gesturing to me. im still in shock. "Wen?" "Sorry Im just surprised. Im Wen Olivia's b-" "Best friend.. hehe we were going for a walk... oh! we are also going to a battle of the bands in NYC! well our band against Mudslide Crush and the Naked Brothers..." Was olivia embarrassed of me? nah. dad probly doesnt want her to date. "Olivia can i talk to you alone?" "Thats okay Sir I'd better be getting the group and go home... see ya later Liv." I smiled. She gave me an apologetic one back. Olivia's POV "Olivia I dont want you with him." My dad is being an unfair jackass. "DAD! Hes just a friend! just like im friends with Scott and Charlie!" I was about to cry. "Liv-" "dont call me that. only my FRIENDS call me that." i splat. "Drop the additude young lady. your not going to NY-" i ran to wen's house i dont need his lip im going and he cant stop me! I banged on the door. Wen opened the door and held his arms open. I gave him a hug and held on for dear life because this might be the last time i will see him. "Please dont let go ever. please!" i sobbed on his chest. he scooped me up in his arms, kicked the door shut, sat down on the couch, and sat me in his lap. "Never Liv but what happened?" he rubbed my back. "I-I-Im not allow to see you, any guy, or go to NYC! he hasnt been around he dosen't know! I cant live in a world without Lemonade Mouth, or BOYS!" Wen chuckled."Especally you. I need you guys in my life, but the way this is going I won't even be able to see Stella or Mo!" how can we be together? stupid farher! "Don't worry Livvy I gots a plan..." I look at him and he smiles evily. 


	4. Kiss My Ass You MoFo!

Chapter 4 - Kiss My Ass Mr. White Wen's POV Mr. White is a big fat Jackass! To: Mo, Stella, & Charlie From: Wen EMERGENCY MEETING MY HOUSE NOW NO EXCUSES! xxxx Time to tell everyone, but how am I going to convince her father? Everyone was here with-in 10mins. "Wen! Whats wrong? Wheres Olivia!" Stella sqeaked. "Sit so I can Explain... this is really hard to explain but Liv can't hang out with the guys any more."i mumbled but loud enough for the to hear."or go to NYC" i said through my teeth. "and the way its going she doesn't think shell be able to hang out with you two either."Stella jumped up. "WHAT THE HELL! he doesnt evan know us and hes not letting her see you guys! besides her grandmother has custody not that phsycopath jackass!" "Exact-" just than the door bell rang. i went and opened the door."LIV!" "Can i talk to you?" she asked. her voice was scratchy, like when she blew it screaming at me, her eyes were all puffed up and red, and she looks like she didnt get any sleep. "Sure everyones here. come in." She walked in. I glanced up at her car, and than shut the door."WHAT THE FUCK!" I did a double take. "Whats wrong?" Charlie asked. "No wonder the dude was in jail! hes pulled a gun to his own freaking child! DAD!" my dad came running down the stairs. "Whats wrong?" i pointed to the car outside. "Holy Shit! what kind of a father is that? olivia's?" i nodded. my dad walked out "He's CRAZY!" charlie said. i heard music playing in to other room. i realize its the song i wrote last night for Olive. "Wen!" olivia called. i walked into the room and she jumped into my arms. i fell back onto a couch. "I love it!" she let a few tears fall. "Stella toss me the phone!" she chucked the phone over. "Hello?" Olivia's POV "hello, yes.. wen gifford... yes from lemonade mouth... Olivia whites father is holing a gun to her so that she will tell us something and now to my fathers head... thank you!" i squeezed wen lightly. a couple minutes later wen says "5-4-3-2-1-" "FREEZE!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry! go to this website for the new chapter! http(:)/123(.)writeboard(.)com/91m7ek6ilod9vxr4 it explains there. ill be posting chaps like tht now sry! 


End file.
